Power Hour
by Xanafied4929
Summary: Everyone was talking in the Lab when suddenly the power went out. Can the gang fix the power or will Xana's latest plan bring the Lyoko Warriors to their knees? Read for yourself and find out.


It was a rainy Saturday afternoon and the gang was sitting around in the Factory.

"I think we could all use a break." Yumi said.

"I think your right Yumi." Aelita said.

"How about we all get some ice cream?" Odd suggested.

"I know, why don't we go out and watch a movie?" Ulrich said.

"Well, I say we should get back to work." Jeremy said.

"Uh, hello Jeremy, have you even heard us all talking?" Odd asked while waving his hand in front of Jeremy's face.

"I've heard all of you talking." Jeremy said.

Just then the Superscan went off.

"Where's the activated tower?" Aelita asked.

"In the Forest Sector. 48 degrees North and 67 degrees West." Jeremy responded.

"Let's get to the scanners." Ulrich said.

Just then the power went off.

"Hey, what happened?" Odd asked while trying to find Jeremy in the dark.

"Hey Odd, that's my hair! Jeremy's on the right of me." Aelita said.

"Hey, are you trying to steal my glasses Odd?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm sorry, it's just so dark that I can't find my way around." Odd said.

"Well, can you at least stay in one spot?" Ulrich said.

"How are we going to power up the scanners?" Aelita asked.

"We can try using my laptop." Jeremy said while holding out his laptop for Aelita to take.

The laptop then poked Aelita in the side.

"Does anybody have a flashlight so Jeremy can stop poking me with his laptop and so I can get down to the scanners room?" Aelita asked.

"I have one you can use Aelita." Ulrich said.

Ulrich then got his flashlight out of his pocket. Ulrich then turned the flashlight on so Aelita could see. Aelita then grabbed the flashlight. Aelita then turned on the flashlight and went to Jeremy to get his laptop.

"Now, go down to the scanners room and plug this into the center scanner." Jeremy said.

Aelita nodded and then headed towards the Factory Lift. Aelita then reached the scanners room. When she did, she then held the flashlight in one hand and plugged the laptop into the center scanner with the other. Aelita then successfully plugged the last cord into the laptop.

"Alright Jeremy, the laptop is plugged in. You can take over now." Aelita said.

"Alright, I'm turning the scanners on now." Jeremy said.

Just then the scanners started to turn on.

"It's nice that everything works now." Aelita said.

Just then the lights turned on. Aelita then went to go into the Factory Lift when she heard a strange noise from behind her. Aelita then noticed the strange noises were coming from the scanners. When Aelita turned around she saw the scanners open, revealing three kinds of Xana's monsters were materialized in the scanners. There was a Kankrelat in the left scanner, a Creeper in the center scanner and a Hornet in the right scanner.

"Um, hello?" Aelita said confusedly.

The monsters then cornered Aelita. The Hornet the shot a laser which made a hole in the Factory Lift's door big enough for Aelita to get into the lift. Aelita then entered the lift and went down to the Lab. When Aelita (barely with her life) exited the Factory Lift Jeremy was surprised to see Aelita with a worried look on her face. Everyone then turned their attention to Aelita.

"What happened in there Aelita? You look like you saw Xana." Ulrich said.

"I sort of saw Xana. Xana managed to materialize a Kankrelat, a Creeper and a Hornet via the scanners." Aelita said.

"Xana must have hacked and used the materialization program for his own nasty plans." Jeremy said.

"How are we going to get to Lyoko to deactivate the tower without the scanners being accessible because of the monster's blocking the scanners?" Ulrich asked.

"I have an idea. We can turn everything off, you guys get in the scanners so Xana can't materialize any more monsters. Then using the Factory Interface I can turn the scanners on from here." Jeremy said.

"Yeah, but what about the monsters Xana's already materialized? How are we supposed to fight them?" Ulrich asked.

"you guys could use some spare things around the Factory. I think I saw some metal poles lying around in the Assembly Room." Jeremy said.

Everyone except for Jeremy then got into the Factory Lift and headed for the base floor. After everyone got out of the Factory Lift they then headed to the Assembly Room. When they reached the Assembly Room they got old metal poles and rods. Everyone then went back to the Factory Lift and headed for the Scanners Room. When they reached the Scanners Room they saw the monsters Aelita was talking about earlier. Yumi and Ulrich partnered up to take out the Creeper. Ulrich distracted the Creeper while Yumi stabbed it in the back. The Kankrelat fired a laser which Aelita jumped over. Aelita then stabbed the Kankrelat in the back. The Hornet then fired a laser and Odd used the pole he had to reflect the laser right back at the Hornet. This plan worked successfully, resulting in the Hornet dying. Yumi, Aelita and Ulrich then got into the scanners. Jeremy then started the process.

"Transfer, Yumi. Transfer, Aelita. Transfer, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, Ulrich. Virtualization! Transfer, Odd. Scanner, Odd. Virtualization!" Jeremy said.

Everyone then landed in the Forest Sector safely.

"So, where's the activated tower?" Ulrich asked.

"The tower is located 48 degrees North and 67 degrees West." Jeremy replied.

"Can you send our vehicles Jeremy? It seems we have a problem here." Ulrich said.

"What kind of problem?" Jeremy asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just Xana made a new monster." Ulrich replied.

"What does the monster look like?" Jeremy asked.

"It has three wings, two on the shoulders with one on the back of it's head. It has the logo on the center of it's face. It has three legs that sort of look like the ones the Krabes have." Ulrich replied.

"If it has the logo just aim for that, it's a weak spot. As interested as I am about this new monster I'll have to study it later." Jeremy said.

Just then Jeremy heard the Factory Lift open which revealed two Creepers, three Hornets and four Kankrelats.

"Guys, some monsters just came in here. You have to get the tower deactivated before-" but Jeremy was cut off.

"Well, we know what to do. Charge!" Ulrich shouted. Ulrich then used Triplicate to confuse the Insekt. The Insekt didn't know what to do so it stayed still. Ulrich then stabbed it in the back. The Insekt then died. Aelita then went into the tower and deactivated it. An RTTP was then immediately launched.

Afterwards everyone was back in the Lab at the Factory.

"What was that weird abomination?" Odd asked.

"I don't know and I don't like it." Ulrich replied.

"All I know is that we should keep our eye's out for any more signs of Xana or it's attacks." Jeremy said.

Everyone then nodded.

The End

Please leave a review. Any advice/ comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
